


Lila

by mxy



Series: Females Assemble! [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aunt Natasha Romanov, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Bechdel Test Pass, Children, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint and Laura Barton's Family, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt, Missing Scene, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, POV Natasha Romanov, POV Third Person, Panic, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Natasha Romanov, Sad, Sad Ending, Spy Natasha Romanov, Voicemail, Wakanda, depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxy/pseuds/mxy
Summary: After Infinity War, Natasha makes a life-changing call.





	Lila

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta MCUsic_to_my_ears!

****Defeated and exhausted she leaned her head against the wall of a local villagers spare room. The house was empty.

A room was offered to her in the ruins of the palace. She declined.

She had work to do.

Plans to make.

Strategies to organize.

A war to fight.

A war to finish.

But here she was, ignoring her duties to the Avengers, the world, and the universe to slip her phone out of her pocket and make a call.  

She pressed the cool, glassy screen against her forehead and breathed a choked sob. She didn’t _want_ to make this call. Everything inside Natasha begged her to avoid this call, living in the unknown spares one from having to know the heartbreaking truth. But another more optimistic part of her—the part that she normally ignored—was telling her that nothing from the battle had touched the parts of her life that she loved.

They were far from the war. In an isolated farmhouse, shrouded behind thick brush and protected and untouched by the issues of mankind. That’s what she consistently told herself.

So on an impulse she pressed the only contact in her personal phone. The one with the profile picture of a beaming family with all white smiles and shining eyes.

The dial tone rang. And rang. And rang.

Her hands shook with anticipation her body quivering with an unwavering desperation she had never experienced in any battle or personal event. Sweat forced her platinum-blonde hair to stick to her skin.

Finally the dial tone ended, she sprung from her seating position, “Laura! It’s me.”

 _Hi, you’ve reached the voicemail box of the Barton Household_ . _Sorry we couldn’t get to the phone right now._ A falsetto voice interrupted the wise mother. _But if you leave a message we’ll get back to you soon_ . _Hey! Cooper stole my—_

The voicemail ended.

She dropped the phone.

Miraculously, it survived. She called the household seven times. Each time, turning more and more desperate. Tears streamed down her cheeks and onto her ebony costume.

This wasn’t real.

It couldn’t be real.

On her near thirtieth call, she wasn’t sent to voicemail.

“Hello,” a small girl’s voice answered.

Her crying stopped immediately. “ _Lila_.”

“Auntie Nat?” the girl asked holding back a sob. “Everyone’s gone.”

  



End file.
